When a wireless mobile device roams, its connectivity with a wireless router may be impacted due to its change of proximity from the wireless router. At times, the wireless mobile device may come into the signal range of a different wireless router that provides, for example, a stronger wireless signal. In this instance, the wireless mobile device may be configured to disconnect from its initial wireless router and connect to the new wireless router with the stronger signal. During this intermittent disconnection and reconnection phase, there is a need to provide continuous and optimized network connectivity so as not to cause, for example, extraneous latencies in network traffic and additional network bandwidth usage that may result.